Life's A Dance36
by ks
Summary: Finale!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Higher Ground  
  
  
  
Life's A Dance36  
  
  
  
Don't lose track of your individuality, it makes you.-unknown  
  
  
  
  
Peter walked into his office, tossed his coat on the couch, and walked over to his desk where he then sat in his chair. He clasped his hands together as he stared at the computer screen in front of him. He needed to update the Cliffhanger's files, and he knew it would be a long and lonely task. He slowly raised his arms high in the air, yawned, and then placed the palm of his hands on his desk.  
  
"Time to get to work," he thought to himself.   
  
He pulled the keyboard in front of him and pulled up the files he was looking for. He then put his hand on the computer mouse and clicked on the file entitled 'Scott Barringer'. He flexed his fingers and then slowly began to type…  
  
Type: Making much progress. Mother visited and he stood his ground well. He is in a 'friendly' relationship. He has proven himself as a true leader. Still has much anger inside. Needs to get his problems more out in the open and admit to them.  
  
Peter leaned back in his chair and reread what he had just written. He didn't feel like going into great detail, so at the moment he was just briefing everything.   
  
He saved the information he had just written and then clicked on 'Juliete Wayeborn'.   
  
Type: Still blames mother for many things that has happened to her. Is slightly malnutrition; something that needs to be watched carefully. Is fitting in better. Showing her true self a lot more, and seems to be making progress in the 'loving yourself' department.   
  
Peter again reread what he had written and then saved it all. He then opened the 'Laura Spencer' file.   
  
Type: Still depressed, but slowly and carefully coming out of it. Doesn't speak much. Still is learning to trust and realize that the accident wasn't her fault. Needs to talk with her parents and express her feelings to them. Is seemingly getting along with David Ruxton more so than any of the others.  
  
Peter again reread what he had written, saved it, and then opened the 'Ezra Friedkin' file.  
  
Type: Still has trouble expressing emotions about his parents and the thought of them adopting him to save their marriage. Doesn't know if he wants to meet biological parents or not. Finds it easy to talk with Shelby Merrick, fellow Cliffhanger.   
  
Peter stopped his typing for a minute. He wondered how it was so easy for Shelby to understand everyone else's problems, and she never felt like talking about her on…  
  
He shook the thought out of his head and closed Ezra's file. He then opened the 'Jacklyn Palnezcky' file.  
  
Type: Has a lot of anger in her, still don't know the source of that anger. Keeps her distant from everyone. Is sometimes in a world of her on and I don't know if that world scares her or not. (Note to self: Try and get her to talk about her family)   
  
Peter closed the file and leaned back in the chair and sighed. It was moments like these that he wished that he had never ditched keyboarding class…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sophie knocked on the door of the boy's cabin and walked in at the sound of Ezra saying 'clear'.   
  
Sophie: Hey guys, lights out in ten.   
  
She looked around the room. They were all lying on their beds reading books or staring at the ceiling. She bit her lip in curiosity…  
  
Sophie: Guys, did you learn something about each other?   
  
David: *sarcastically* Ezra is an emotional wreck   
  
Ezra rolled his eyes, but didn't take his eyes off the book he was reading.  
  
Sophie nodded her head and turned to walk out of the room  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," she said under her breath, a small smile on her face.  
  
  
  
  
Peter leaned up in his chair and looked at the screen. He rubbed his eyes and looked over at his clock. It read '10:45'. He yawned once again and then opened the 'Eric Snow' file.  
  
Type: Parents are homosexuals and that causes distraught in his life. Has frustration inside him. Going through identity crisis. Very smart and not to be underestimated.   
  
Peter again reread what he had written and then saved the file, this time opening the 'Auggie Ciseros' file.  
  
Type: Getting better in his classes. Learning to express his feelings in a calmer matter. Paints a lot. Learning to get along with everyone, including the new students.   
  
Peter saved the file and opened the 'David Ruxton' file.   
  
Type: I think he was abused in some way, not sure though. Is very distracted and observant towards everyone. Has run, just for a few hours though. Scott Barringer ran after him and they did come back under their one will power. Is still 'fake' around everyone.   
  
Peter saved the file and then clicked on the 'Shelby Merrick' file. Peter sighed, he decided to leave out the little incident with Eric...  
  
Type: Wants to show the real her. Is getting stronger inside and is showing a lot more confidence. Still hides many things, but is trying to get them out in the open. Doing very good.  
  
He reread the file, saved it and then opened the 'Daisy Lipenowski' file.  
  
Type: Has gotten rid of the goth makeup. Still hasn't forgiven father for what he did to her. Has a lot of hatred and confusion inside, which she needs to get out. Speaks her mind. Doing better.   
  
Peter again reread and saved the file. He then spun around in his chair so that he was looking out the window. The moon was full tonight, and he wasn't too big on wishing, but right now he wished that his group, the Cliffhangers, would stay tight…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sophie walked into the girl's cabin to find Shelby, Daisy and Jacky laughing at Juliete who couldn't get her turtleneck over her head. Sophie smiled and held in her laughter, applauding once Juliete did get it over her head.  
  
Shelby: *sarcastically* Wonder what's in that head of yours  
  
Daisy: *dryly* I know what isn't  
  
Juliete rolled her eyes at the two and plopped down on her bed.   
  
Juliete: So immature  
  
Jacky: You surely are  
  
Shelby and Daisy applauded Jacky's remark, and then all three went to their beds and laid down on them.  
  
Sophie laughed to herself, but stopped once she noticed Laura sitting in the corner all alone. A small frown formed on her face and she furrowed her brow  
  
Sophie: Did you guys learn anything tonight?  
  
Daisy: Nope  
  
Shelby: Nothing at all  
  
Jacky: Nada  
  
Sophie watched everyone's expression and noticed the solemn looks on their faces. They had learned something, and they knew it.  
  
Sophie: Well that's nice. Lights out in ten ladies.  
  
She then turned on her heel and walked out. Peter was right, his theory had worked.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter shut down his computer and then walked over to the couch where he picked up his jacket and put it on. Tonight had been the tight that the Cliffhangers had taken a step of growing closer together, and although that might not seem much at the moment, he knew it was. Someday, maybe soon and maybe not, they will be faced with challenges, and they are going to need each other to make it through them.   
  
Peter opened the door to his office, turned off the light, and then shut the door behind him. He made his was outside and walked down the steps of his office. He knew it wasn't over, but instead it has just begun.   
  
He furrowed his brow, trying to remember what he had always used to tell his family when he was young. He snapped his fingers and smiled to himself, recalling the words that so often were his motto:  
  
'Life's a dance you learn as you go, sometimes you lead, sometimes you follow. It doesn't matter bout what we don't know. Life's a dance, we learn as we go.'   
  
Peter nodded his head in approval. The first three weeks with the 'newbies' being there had been a dance. Now he, and they, had to face the challenges of the dance steps…  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Well, that's it. I've been so busy with school, the holidays, and all my other fics I had been neglecting this one, so I had to end it. Sad I know, but I'm already working on a sequel, which will be up sometime this week. It will be entitled "Challenges Faced." It will go along with the story you have just read, and the Cliffhangers will have many challenges to face-together. I hope you have enjoyed this fic, it is might second one! I really don't want to end it, but "all good things must come to an end."   
  
To all those people who don't review, please let me know what you think of this story since it is my last chapter…please!   
  
Well, the next part of this already long story will be up soon, so be on the look out for it!  
  
Please Review! (and thanks to everyone who did review faithfully, they really did and still do motivate me)  
  
--ks  
  
  
  
  



End file.
